Sanae Kochiya
150px |Caption = Artwork from Ten Desires |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Kohaku's version AI Kohaku's version Ricepigeon's version Nenmin's version Frule's version Akakedama's version Choiyer's voice patch for Akakedama's version Gomashio's version Sanae63's version is currently a W.I.P. |Origin = Touhou Project}} This article is about the character from Touhou Project. For the M.U.G.E.N creator formerly known as Daniel9999999, see Sanae63. Sanae Kochiya (alternatively spelled as Sanae Kotiya) is a human from Touhou Project, and a distant descendant of the goddess Suwako Moriya. She first appeared as the boss of Stage 5 in Mountain of Faith, and later as a recurring playable character. Her role at the Moriya Shrine is similar to a shrine maiden, but with her inherited power from Suwako, Sanae has also become a minor deity herself. She is originally from the Outside World, she migrated to Gensokyo with the shrine and its two resident goddesses, Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. During the events of Mountain of Faith, she is sent by Kanako to close down the Hakurei Shrine, as Kanako sees any shrine dedicated to rival shinto gods as a threat to her own weakened existence. Unwilling to yield to Sanae's demands, Reimu Hakurei goes off to the Moriya Shrine to make her stand against Kanako. In M.U.G.E.N, Sanae has been made by various authors, including RicePigeon, Kohaku, Nenmin, Frule, and Sanae63. Nenmin's Version 'Videos' Frule's Version 'Videos' Kohaku's Version 'Videos' Gomashio's Version 'Videos' Akakedama's Version 'Videos' RicePigeon's Version 'Gameplay' This version uses a customized gameplay with less reliance on projectiles. Sanae is able to summon Kanako and Suwako with her and specials, respectively; both of which will display a cooldown meter that shows when Sanae will be able to summon her goddesses again. Instead of using Kanako's sprites from Hisoutensoku, this version uses sprites taken from Cabbage's Kanako. This version of Sanae uses Senna Kyoudou's voice, while Kanako uses Elizabeth Blanctorche's voice and Suwako uses Miyako Arima's voice. 'Stats' *Health: 1000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 *Power: 3000 'Movelist' 'Specials' Pentagram Missile - or (Air Useable) EX Pentagram Missile - (Air Useable, Requires 500 power) Kanako: Divine Pillar - (Air Useable, 3 second cooldown on Kanako skills) Kanako: Thrust - (Air Useable, 5 second cooldown on Kanako skills) Kanako: Wind Tunnel - '' (Air Useable, Requires 500 power, 7 second cooldown on Kanako skills) ''Fortune Slip Bomb - Suwako: Bubble Shield - (3 second cooldown on Suwako skills) Suwako: Iron Wheel - (6 second cooldown on Suwako skills) Suwako: Snare - (8 second cooldown on Suwako skills, Requires 500 power) 'Supers' Divine Lottery "Fortune Slip Bulk Discount" - (requires 1000 power + spellcard selected) Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy" - (Air useable, requires 1000 power + spellcard selected) Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Split" - '' (requires 1000 power + spellcard selected) ''Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual" - (Air useable, requires 2000 power + spellcard selected) Miracle "Second Plague of Frogs" - (requires 2000 power + spellcard selected) Prayer "Illness Recovery Charm" - '''No Input' (Passive, requires 2000 power + spellcard selected)'' Esoterica "Nine Syllable Stabs" (requires 3000 power + spellcard selected) Wonder "Night With Overly Bright Guest Stars" - (requires 3000 power + spellcard selected) Polytheism "Virtue of Heaven and Earth" - (10 second cooldown on Kanako and Suwako skills, requires 3000 power + spellcard selected) 'Videos' Smoke072%27s_%CE%A9_Nightmare_Assassins_Corp._new_member-_RP%27s_Sanae Sanae63's Version This version of Sanae is currently a W.I.P. It will be a 6-button character, with a gameplay inspired by the Clayfighter series. The sprites are the same as the others, but the portraits will be drawn by Sanae63 himself. Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:HumansCategory:Gods and Goddesses Category:Wind Element Users